dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marth vs Ganondorf
Marth vs Ganondorf is Peep4Life's two hundred and forty-fourth DBX! Description Season 17 Episode 4! Fire Emblem vs Legend of Zelda! The Hero King collides with the King of Evil in a tale as old as time. Does the brave hero topple the dark lord? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The doors to Ganondorf's castle slammed open. The captive Princess Zelda looked up, hope and reassurance shot over her face. But the hero before her was not Link, which was a massive surprise to her. Ganondorf shot back around at Marth and made his way down the hall to greet the trespasser. "Marth..." he growled lowly as Marth drew his sword. "You're obviously not here to surrender your land so, let me guess, you're here to bring me to justice?" Ganondorf laughed, as Marth cautiously advanced. Ganondorf looked around the room, before looking back down at Marth. "You've come alone. Which can only mean that you have come here to fall!" he declared, leaping down before the hero and drawing two blades. Here we go! ''' The dark lord slammed both swords towards Marth, who used his speed to roll away from the slashes. He then tagged Ganondorf across the back with his weapon, before rolling back again to avoid a follow up counter. Marth tried his look with an early Shield Breaker, but Ganondorf's sheer strength was enough to repel the attack. Ganondorf threw Marth backward, and then caught him off guard with a sharp Wizard Foot. Marth crashed through a wall, and Ganondorf stepped through the crack in the wall, pursuing his rival. Marth was back to his feet by the time Ganondorf found him, and the hero quickly delivered a sharp Shield Breaker that caught Ganondorf in the shoulder. He then scored a hit with the Dolphin Slash. Ganondorf was on the back foot for now, but Marth knew he couldn't afford to allow any advantage to slip away. He grabbed Ganondorf by the throat and looked to bring his blade down and end the battle, but Ganondorf quickly delivered a sharp kick, collapsing Marth's knee. Ganondorf then stood up, and gripped Marth by the throat, looking to snap the neck. Squirming to free himself, Marth clouted Ganondorf on the head with his sword handle. Ganondorf relinquished the choke hold, but was then able to leap up, and discharge static energy on Marth's body. The evil king then landed behind Ganondorf and tried to deliver a Warlock Punch. Marth didn't see much of it, but was able to bring his sword up to parry the shot. He then cut across Ganondorf's chest and then stabbed upwards, launching Ganondorf into the ceiling. The dark king grabbed a slab of concrete and hurled it down on Marth, before dropping down and stomping hard on his head. He then followed this with a swift palm shot into the heart. Marth smashed into the wall, and Ganondorf wasted no time in delivering a kick to the back of the recovering hero's head. Marth struggled back to his feet, as Ganondorf laughed behind him. Marth then quickly dropped low, surprising Ganondorf a little, and slashing him in the chest with Dancing Blade. He then tilted his blade high to finish the combination, backing Ganondorf against the wall. The evil king drew his blades again, meeting in a lock up with Marth and trying to reestablish his superiority. Getting back into the match was harder than it appeared though; Marth was fighting on adrenaline alone, and was somehow, someway, holding his own against Ganondorf's strength. The dark lord quickly broke off and went for a Flame Choke, but Marth rolled back and out through the hole in the wall created earlier. Marth was on the defence, but was able to hold off several hard hitting sword shots from Ganondorf. He backed across the main hall, before ducking an overhead cleave, and kicking Ganondorf in the stomach. Ganondorf fell backwards, and Marth decided now was the time to go for a killing blow. He rushed forwards, looking for a Critical Hit. Ganondorf realised that he was in trouble, and grabbed Zelda from his side and threw her before Marth. The Hero King halted his attack, not wishing to inflict violence on an innocent bystander. Ganondorf had no issue committing such atrocities though. The dark lord kicked Zelda in the back, knocking her into Marth, who gently put her aside. He then slashed high, trying to catch Ganondorf out. But the evil king seized Marth's throat, clenching it as tight as he could, before blasting him with Flame Choke. Marth fell to his knees, but still tried to cut down Ganondorf. The villain simply caught Marth's striking hand and, with his own free hand, drove a blade through Marth's valiant heart. The Hero King's eyes closed a final time as he slumped off to the side, slain. Ganondorf laughed triumphantly, as he put his weapons away. He then turned to the distraught princess, before catching a glimmer of another swordsman in the doorway. It was Link. Ganondorf sneered, and prepared to engage his nemesis for the final time. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Ganondorf! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Royal Battle